Love Story
by booklover134
Summary: A song fic about Bella reflecting back on their relationship before they agreed to get married. Song: Love Story by- Taylor swift Ed/B before Eclipse at the very end of New Moon.


**This is a one-shot that I came up with about a week ago but is just now getting around to publish it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Taylor Swift's music, unfortunately.**

Bella POV:

I was lying on my shiny, purple covers thinking intensely about what had happened since I had got back from our narrow escape from the Volturi a week ago. I was still madly in love with Edward and I knew he felt the same unconditional love that I felt. Although, Charlie just doesn't seem to understand my love for Edward after what he had done to me. I got bored around 7:30 that late spring night, it had been sunny today so the Cullens had not been able to attend classes, looking at the clock and knowing that my angel could not slip through my window to join me for another two hours. I glumly turned on my radio and Love Story by Taylor Swift came on …

_We were both young, when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts-  
I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air._

We were both seventeen when we met for the first time even though it was at school in the fall instead of on a balcony in the summer

I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
I see you make your way through the crowd-  
You say hello, little did I know...

At school when I first talked to him in my jeans and sweater I had no idea we would fall in love

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-  
And I was crying on the staircase-  
begging you please don't go...  
And I said...

Charlie kept telling you to stay away, but Charlie doesn't understand our love and our need to be together forever.

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.

I told him I'll always love him and that no matter what I want to be with him forever.If Charlie knew Edward comes and spends the night every night he would probably try to shoot Edward.

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, Oh.

_Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -  
but you were everything to me-  
I was begging you, please don't go-  
And I said..._

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes-

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.  
Oh, Oh.

Jacob and Charlie are both telling me to stay away from Edward because he might leave again. It is hard to know that thelove of my life and his family are vampires and I have almost gotten killed because of them, but it doesn't change a thing.

I got tired of waiting.  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading-  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...

Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting, for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

Edward told me he would change me if I married him first. But I don't want to get married at eighteen.

Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad -- go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say... yes.  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh

Edward wants a big wedding with the whole works, I'd rather have a small wedding, but if Alice gets her way it will be HUGE!!!

_'cause we were both young when i first saw you_

The song ended and I laid there and thought about all that had happened to us. After a while I had made my decision.

* * *

When Edward crawled through my window that spring night I called him over to me.

"Edward, I want to be with you forever... as your wife." I told him.

"Bella, I love you so much. Will you wear the ring now?" he asked mewith unwavering love and hope.

"Yes, I would be proud to." I asked as he slid the prettiest ring I have ever saw on my left ring finger. It had one big solid diamond then tons of smaller diamonds surrounding it, it must of cost a fortune.

Seeing the look on my face he replied,"It was my mother's wedding ring. I would be honored if you would wear it, and if you want something newer we can get it."

"I love it. But how did you know to bring the ring?"

The both of us slowly turned to each other with big grins plastered all over our faces and answered my previous question at the same time. "Alice..."

**Please review, Thank you so much!!!**


End file.
